Nahman Jayden of the BTA
by Mr.Alcachino
Summary: This is a story of how Norman Jayden (of the FBI) finds himself in the world of RWBY. How? I don't know... What will become of him? Will he find love? Probably not, but you never know. (This is my first fic, so any criticisms are quite appreciated. Have fun)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

This story begins where another has ended. With the life of Shaun Mars saved by a loving father, a supporting journalist, and a determined FBI agent. This is the story of the latter, the tale of Norman Jayden and where he ended up.

~ In Washington ~

**Norman Jayden**: "I'm sorry sir, but I can't handle this lifestyle anymore... I want to resign."

**Boss**: "Are you sure ? I mean what about the glory you got from the Origami killer case?"

**NJ**: "I never wanted glory sir, all I wanted was to protect the helpless, but that is getting harder with you know what."

**Boss**: "I understand... You're welcome back if you ever change your mind."

**NJ**: "Do you want my badge?"

**Boss**: "Nah, keep it."

**NJ**: "Thank you sir."

With that, Norman went back to his apartment to gather the rest of his things.

**NJ**: Shit! I forgot to return the ARI and the rest of my Tripto."

As he grabbed the ARI on his desk he considered using it one last time. However before he could decide a blinding light engulfed the room. He fell into unconsciousness.

~Meanwhile in Vale

A suave ginger haired man and a group of thugs were in the middle of another dust robbery, when a sudden bright flash illuminated the room.

**Roman Torchwick**: I swear if this is another fucking teenager I swear I'll...

He was interrupted by a man with a thick Boston accent.

**NJ**: Agh my eyes!

He opens his eyes only to see he was interrupting some kind of heist.

**NJ**: 'I'm surrounded by some thugs who for the most part, look pretty pissed. So I doubt I can talk my way out, running is a really good option.'

With that he ran past a few dumbfounded henchmen.

**Roman**: "... Tom, Kyle, go after him, the rest of you continue collecting dust.

It didn't take long for the thugs to catch up to Jayden in an alleyway.

**NJ**: 'Think Norman think! They have some sort of baton and you have a gun, however killing is last resort and I doubt I can negotiate with them so... hey look, a lead pipe.'

He dove for the pipe to defend himself as the two thugs lunged for him.

Time seemed to slow down slightly for Jayden right before they hit their target.

**NJ**: 'What the?'

He seized the opportunity by barely dodging out of the way, countering with a jab at Tom's gut disarming him. Kyle charged at Norman. Time slowed again as Norman threw the pipe at Kyle to grab the baton. He then slammed said baton onto the back of his head, knocking him out.

**NJ**: "Ha, I actually kicked ass, usually it's my ass that gets kicked."

He soon regretted saying that as time slowed again, but this time he didn't dodge the insanely fast red blur that tackled him into a garbage bin. He looked up to see a young girl about to kick him in the head. He rolled out of the way.

**NJ**: "Calm down mam I'm with the FBI!"

**Ruby Rose**: "Your gang lingo will not stop me, mister suit and baton guy."

**NJ**: 'She's crazy! I'll just have to intimidate her' (pulls out gun) "Stop and I won't shoot!"

Suddenly a shadowy figure disarmed him, knocking him back a bit only for his legs to get frozen solid to the ground.

**NJ**: "What the hell?!"

He looked up to see a busty yellow clad woman punch him in the face, knocking him out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~Still in the alleyway

Norman woke up with a massive headache only to hear the piercing wail of sirens.

**NJ**: 'Sirens... Sirens? Police sirens?'

**Policeman**: "Over here! Found another one."

**NJ**: "huh?" 'My face hurts like hell'

**PM**: "Freeze, you're under arrest on one account of assault and suspicion of dust theft.

**NJ**: 'Assault, theft, dust? Who would steal dust?' "Sir, I'm Norman Jayden of the FBI"

**PM**: "Listen Nahman, I don't care about your silly code words about bees in your eyes. Now put your hands where I can see them."

**NJ**: "Read my fucking lips pal! For one it's Norman, two I want you to contact Washington. They'll fill you in on the FBI!

**PM**: "Sir, there is no such place called Washington in all of Remnant. Now hands in the air before I use force."

**NJ**: 'Remnant? Wait, my badge! That'll clear things up, why do I always forget this thing?'

As Norman reached for his badge though, the cop pulled out a stun gun and fired. Time slowed again for Norman as he moved away from the range of the stun gun.

**NJ**: 'This time thing is really helpful in the events that I need it. Also...' "What the hell? I was about to..."

The cop tazed him, knocking him out... again.

~?

**NJ**: "Owwww"

Norman awoke from his unconsciousness to an unwelcoming sight.

**NJ**: 'Where am I?... Oh, this is a jail cell. Fantastic.' "Well I know I shouldn't buuuuut this is a special occasion, time for some ARI."

Norman didn't factor in the fact that they take your belongings in jail. So he reached into his pocket to find nothing.

**NJ**: "...fuck" 'Wait can't I call someone in jail?' "Guards! I want to make a phone call!"

**Random Inmate**: Shut up!

Lucky for Jayden, guards came by with keys and unlocked the cell.

**Guard**: "Hurry up, It's 5' in the morning."

As Jayden walked up to the phone, a terrifying thought hit him.. Who's he gonna call? He forgot all of his phone numbers.

**NJ**: "Uhhh, do you have a phonebook that I can use?"

**Guard**: "Here, just hurry up my shift is almost over."

As Norman looked through the book, he noticed something. Where was he? There were numbers for places like 'Vale' or 'Atlas' but no states or anything he could recognize... so he thought about calling some random place through guessing

**NJ**: 'Alright, uhh Atlas? No, Vacuo? No, Vale? N... what's Beacon? My last beacon of hope perhaps?'

He looked under 'Beacon' looking at names of students, teachers, and janitors.

**NJ**: 'What kind of school has that many janitors? Ahh, here we go Headmaster Ozpin. Well here goes nothing.'

He dialed the number and waited...

**Ozpin**: "Hello?"

**NJ**: "Hello sir, my name is Norman Jayden and I don't know where I am. I was attacked by thugs, children, and policemen, I am currently in jail. Can you by any chance help me?"

**Ozpin**: "Children? What did they look like?"

**NJ**: 'odd thing to ask, but ok' "There was little girl in red, a shadowy figure, then my feet froze to the ground, and finally a blond lady with red eyes punched me in the face."

**Ozpin**: "Oh, that was you."

**NJ**: "You know who they are?"

**Ozpin**: "Of course, they're my students. They reported that someone pulled a gun on them, spouting out something about having bees in their eyes. Hold on, I'll send someone to pick you up."

**NJ**: "Students? Wait, what about bail?"

**Ozpin**: "Don't worry about it, I'll pay for it."

**NJ**: "What? Why?"

**Ozpin**: "I just want to meet in person, to clear up any confusion."

**NJ**: "Wait!"!... ' he hung up' "Well then officer, you may take me back to my cell."

**Guard**: "About time, my shift is over."

With that Norman Jayden waited in his cell for a few hours.

**Guard**: "Nahman Jayden, you have a visitor."


End file.
